The Final Proposal
by Sabeling
Summary: From one of the final chapters of the third book in the Selection series, The One. Maxon has ascended the throne after an attack on the palace that left his parents dead. Maxon wants to finally propose to America, this is in Maxon's POV. (I'm sorry I suck at sumaries)
1. The Final Proposal

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this, Kiera Cass owns everything, she created them and the dialogue spoken between the characters.**

 **A/N I don't know if I will continue this, it may just be a one shot of their proposal or it may go on to show their wedding in Maxon's POV**

 **Anyways here is the shot of Maxon proposing to America in Maxon's POV. And please review, and tell me whether you want this to be continued or not. Thank you all SOO MUCH!**

The Final Proposal

Maxon's POV

Sitting up bed with a sling on my left arm trying to speak with an advisor but unable to pay much attention in the King's suite, I waited for America. Well, I guess it was my room now since my father and mother were… were... I felt a huge lump begin to form in my throat and I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes.

Then I remembered my father's words " _Princes do not cry Maxon. Knock with authority Maxon, Stop pacing Maxon. Be faster, Smarter, Better Maxon."_

Father had horrible tempers sometimes, but as always, he would light up, put on a smile and seem calmer around my mother. " _Amberly you look stunning!"_ He would always compliment her. I think he loved her in his own way and I know she loved him. It was hard to think of them as gone. I was under my father's rule for so long that it was strange to be free, and yet heartbreaking to know that they were killed and I would never hear my mother's kind words and feel her hugs again. Now that they were...dead….I was king and I wanted to propose to America.

My memory surged up at my mother's words. " _I couldn't guess at the pressure I'd be under or how little privacy I'd have."_

That was the price you paid to be royal, all the sacrifices you made so you could make everyone else's lives better. America was just warming up to the _idea_ of being princess and now she was going to be thrown into the role of queen.

 _Only if she accepts you, she may have changed her mind after how you treated her earlier._ A voice in my head reminded me that we weren't engaged yet and now she may not want to marry me anymore. Still I had to ask, if I didn't I would be a regret I would always carry with me..

I told the guards standing outside the door to let America through if she came. As I was going over papers for the caste dissolving program I wanted to develop I heard a male voice belonging to one of the guards by the door say, "He's been waiting for you, my lady." Following this, a distinctly female voice replied "Thank you." I sat up a little taller ignoring the pain in my shoulder just as a maid rushed in and America walked in with her head held high. She looked regal even in her cut-off and ragged dress.

As soon as she saw me she seemed to recognize the king in me and she gracefully sank into a deep curtsy breathing out "Your Majesty." I wanted to quirk my mouth at such a display of formality, the America I knew would have made jokes about such things, but she seemed to have changed. My thoughts suddenly darkened, what if she wasn't _my_ America anymore?

I shrugged those thoughts off and spoke with just as much formality as she. "Set the papers here, Stavros. Would everyone please leave the room? I need to speak with the lady."

My order were taken respectively as all of the maids and advisors bowed to me and exited. Stavros was a little slower. The papers he was holding, he placed on the table next to me and then made his way to the door. I saw him sneak a wink at America and suddenly wanted to laugh. _Dear lord, everybody wanted to mess with my love life._ All the advisors had told me I needed to ask for her hand as soon as I could, and many of them, including Stavros, said they had wanted me to be with her almost from the beginning. As soon as the door closed America made her way over to me, avoiding my eyes. I could tell she was being guarded and cautionary. Her face showed little emotion. Maybe she was going to tell me she needed to go back home. I knew how much she loved her family and right now they needed her more than ever. I had no right to keep her here except for my own selfishness. Especially after what I said to her right before the attack when I was about to destroy my life and choose Kris instead of America because she broke my heart.

My ugly words echoed inside my head. " _You put on a smile and wear it to the last second...I'll be glad when you're gone"_

I regretted those words more than I had regretted anything else in my entire life.

America wasn't smiling now, she actually looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry about your parents" She said sadly.

I knew she disliked my father but she loved Mom almost as much as I loved her. I could tell she was sincere in her regret, even though it was no fault of her's.

I gestured for her to come and sit on the bed with me. " It doesn't seem real yet, I keep thinking that Father is in his study and Mom's downstairs, and any minute one of them will come in here with something for me to do." I would have given anything for Father to come and make me review a report or write a letter to some king and see my mother's smiling face just once more.

"I know exactly what you mean." She reminded me quietly.

I remembered that her father had just died, and felt a deep connection with her, with the sadness we both had to share. I tried to offer a sympathetic smile but I'm sure it looked more like a watery grimace.

Taking her hand for something real to hold onto that I didn't have to let go of, something to anchor my emotions with, I said, "I know you do."

She seemed very careful in that moment and lightly held my hand back. I couldn't help but fear that it was just out of politeness, so I tried to speak to encourage her to talk to me. "She tried to save him. A guard told me a rebel had my father in his sights, but she ran behind him. She went down first, but they got Father immediately after."

I swallowed hard and shook my head trying to erase the words and image from my mind. I wanted to remember them in the best light, in life rather than in death. "She was always selfless. To her very last breath."

I stared off for a moment but came back to reality when America said "You shouldn't be surprised. You're a lot like her."

I wanted to be like my mother. I liked to think I was kind, but I'd never be as selfless as her. I scrunched up my face in disagreement. "I'll never be quite as good as her. I'm going to miss her so much."

It was true. I couldn't imagine life without her, almost as much as I couldn't imagine a life without America, they were both amazingly generous and beautiful women and I knew America would rule just as gracefully as my mother had. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I wanted to ask her. But I was afraid of what she would say, so I didn't dare.

As she stroked my hand I looked at our hands instead of into her eyes and softly said "At least you're safe, at least there's that."

She didn't reply and I couldn't think of anything else to say as the silence thickened around us, so instead I focused on something I knew she would approve of, the program I designed to dissolve the castes.

"There's something I wanted to show you," It sounded loud to my own ears in the stretched silence, still, I continued. "Mind you, it's a bit rough, but I think you'll still like it. Open the drawer here. It should be on the top."

America did as I instructed but looked questioningly at me as she did so. I just nodded at the papers for her to continue. As she read I saw her eyes widen comically and then I noticed her eyes travel back to the top of the page to read it again. She must have thought I was joking. I wanted her to understand that everything wasn't set in stone and it would take a few years before it was fully enforced. But before I could say anything she spoke.

"Are you..." She paused and I could tell she was in a bit of a shock, almost unbelieving. "You're going to dissolve the castes?"

I was happy that I had impressed her with the document. I was sure I was grinning like an idiot but I couldn't help but smiling at her reaction. After all, it was her conversations with me that inspired this. I was so amazed at how she could inflict change without even her knowledge.

"That's the plan." I announced, still smiling. "I don't want you to get too excited. This will take a long time to do, but I think it will work. You see."

I shuffled the papers and pointed at the paragraph explaining the process in greater detail.

" I want to start from the bottom. I'm planning on eliminating the Eight label first. There's a lot of construction we need to do; and I feel like, with a little bit of work, the Eights could be absorbed into the sevens. After that, it gets tricky. There's got to be a way to get rid of the stigmas that come along with the numbers, but that's my goal."

I stopped talking so she could ask any questions she had, but she seemed too awestruck to talk. I felt I should tell her why I created this, it was all because of her and what she had said to me. I wanted to accredit her, wanted her to know that it would have never been possible if I didn't know her.

I covered her hand with mine, and spoke. "I want you to know that this is all your doing. Since the day in the hallway and you told me about being hungry, I've been working on this."

My memory flashed back to our fight about the report, I had been working on the program and I was upset that she had the ability to tell the nation but I couldn't yet do anything.

"It was one of the reasons I got so upset after you did your presentation; I had a quieter way of reaching the same goal. But of all the things I wanted to do for my country, this would never have crossed my mind if I hadn't known you."

When I finished speaking America took in a shuddering breath and said nothing for a few seconds. But I could tell she was taking everything in, and felt good about it. The set of her back was straight telling me she was proud, and wanted to be worthy of this idea. As she continued her thinking and the silence stretched I figured now was just as good a time as any to ask her what I really wanted to. I reached under my pillow, thankful she hadn't noticed my movement as she was still looking at the papers.

Hesitantly, still fearing a rejection I slid the box that contained the ring with a lifetime of promises if she only accepted, and spoke. "There's something else," as she took in what I was holding in front of her, her eyes widened and I saw a million questions in her eyes, I continued talking hoping I could answer them without her ever having to ask them.

"I've been sleeping with that darn thing under my pillow."

To cover my nerves, I tried to sound playfully irritated. She looked up at me and I hastily spoke.

"Do you like it?"

I was really hoping she did. I designed it personally for her. I knew her birthday was in February and mine was in May. We never got to celebrate our birthdays together. I remembered hoping that my following birthday would be small compared to my nineteenth one and I wanted to celebrate it with her, I knew how she liked things simple. Because of this knowledge and hope I chose a gold band with our birthstone right next to each other, an amethyst and emerald set in the center.

She seemed speechless. I hoped that was a good sign. I saw as she attempted to say a few things but failed each time. Her mouth open and closed like a fish several time, before she gave up and just smiled to convey was she couldn't put into words. Seeing tears starting to form in her eyes I started to choke up a bit.

Clearing my throat I tried to find my voice.

"Twice now, I've tried to do this on a grand scale and failed spectacularly. As it is, I can't even get on one knee. I hope you won't mind if I just speak to you plainly."

I should have proposed to her on halloween, we could have skipped all the drama. Then as I was about to destroy my life with America and choose Kris instead, I was thankfully interrupted by the attack. Seeing America about to get shot, I didn't think I just reacted and that moment was the moment I knew I would have made a huge mistake if I hadn't chosen her. So now, here I was, unable to get out of bed and down on one knee, trying to propose to the love of my life.

I swallowed, biting back fear and went for nonchalance and simplicity, shrugging my uninjured shoulder.

"I love you, I should have told you a long time ago. Maybe we could have avoided so many stupid mistakes if I had."

I remembered something she said to me once, that things happen for a reason, and what didn't kill you made you stronger. I supposed our struggles actually helped deepen and strengthen our bond until it was unbreakable. I smiled then, seeing she was just barely holding back tears and they were now merely balancing on her eyelashes.

"Then again, sometimes I think it was all those obstacles that made me love you so deeply. What I said was true," More words echoed back to me, " _Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break anyway...I'll love you until my very last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours"_ I loved America, so much that it could be painful at times.

"What I said was true. My heart is yours to break. As you already know, I'd rather die than see you in pain. In the moment I was hit, when I fell to the floor sure my life was-"

I couldn't say anymore for a minute, the lump in my throat was too big and I was about to cry. Swallowing hard around the lump I continued.

"In those seconds, I was mourning everything I'd lost. How I'd never get to see you walk down an aisle toward me, how I'd never get to see your face in our children, how I'd never get to see streaks of silver in your hair. But at the same time, I couldn't be bothered. If me dying meant you living-" I shrugged, hoping for nonchalance again- "how could that be anything but good?"

As soon as I finished talking America burst into tears and began bawling. I knew what to say around my crying woman now, I wasn't confused any longer.

"America, I know you see a king here, but let me be clear; this isn't a command. This is a request, a plea. I beg you; make me the happiest man alive. Please do the honor of becoming my wife."

By now she had stopped crying and wiped her face but I could tell she still couldn't say anything. Instead of speaking she flung herself in my arms and I tightened them around her as she gripped me seeming to never want to let go. I finally had her in my arms and I would never let her let go of me. Putting an emphasis on this I captured her mouth in mine. The kiss was like finally taking a breath of air after being underwater for so long. Releasing her lips, I pulled back to gaze into her beautiful ice blue eyes.

She stared back and then spoke one word that made me infinitely happy and kept the promise the ring conveyed.

"Yes."

 **Soooooooooooo, what did y'all think? I know its pretty short, it's just the proposal for now. Do you want me to continue it? Review to let me know. Also, if you liked this check out my other stories they are in progress. The one shot is Products of Love, and the other is a chapter story called MY HEIR. This may sound weird, but I love being in Maxon's head, its totally different from America's, less girly, and a bit more sure.** **Alright byeeeeee :)**


	2. WEDDING JITTERS

**Here you all lovely people who reviewed and followed and favorited (Is this even a word? IDK) this story go! Thank you all so very much. I totally L-O-V-E Maxon and America. I totally called Lucy and Aspen too by the way while I was waiting for The One to come out, don't believe me? Well you should I totally fangirled about them to my book buddy who also loves this series. MAXERICA ALL THE WAY! I'm sorry for any Aspen and America fans, I don't even know their ship name or anybody who ships them, so sorry. :( I still think Aspen is a great guy, just not for America. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO ... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE TO YOU...**

 **WEDDING JITTERS**

I was hyperventilating. I knew princes- I mean kings- didn't hyperventilate but none of them were about to see America Singer walk down aisle and adopt my name and become America Schreave, and then become Her Majesty and Queen of Illeá. Her coronation was part of our wedding, after our vows. Oh God. I was pretty sure I was shaking and I was nervous for her as much as I was for myself. Carter stoods beside me, acting as my best man. I made him my personal attendant and America asked Marlee to be her's and her only bridesmaid. The people responded well to this and the other changes we had already made so far which made everything a bit more bearable.

I didn't have and brothers nor really any guy friends, the only other person I considered asking to be my best man was Aspen Ledger. I respected the man, even if I still thought he was an idiot for leaving America in the first place, but hey, his loss my gain. And I definitely gained something worth all of our struggles to be together. However, America had already beaten me to it. She asked Aspen to give her away and I thought that it was perfect. If her father couldn't be here to do it, he was the next male in her family that she trusted without a doubt. I stood tall trying my best not to freak out, but by the concerned glances Carter kept shooting me I was probably failing miserably.

"Your Majesty." Carter said. Majesty, not highness, I was the king, kings didn't act like this. They didn't feel faint or felt like they were about to be sick. I had to get Myself under control.

"Yes, Carter? please just call me Maxon, today you're my best man, no titles until the coronation."I tried to say all this without groaning, but it was difficult.

I was quickly losing focus of the room around me. So many people came, and camera lights were flashing everywhere, the whole country would want to witness this event. America liked things small and simple and I didn't like being thrown to the reporters and media much either so we tried to make the guest list small, but still, hundreds upon hundred came and their faces were starting to look blurry to me.

The only faces I could really concentrate on were those of the selected girls. They were in the first two rows and although I could name every face there and see them clearly, but I almost didn't want to. Some were missing and I felt guilty and personally responsible for Celeste's death. I also didn't want to see the expressions of jealousy or anger there. But most of all, I didn't want to see Kris's emotions on her face. But I can feel her gaze on me so I glance quickly at her, not being able to help myself. I

t was a mistake. She was smiling, of course she was smiling and pretending to be happy for America and I, but I saw the glisten in her eyes and I turned away not wanting to see her cry. I cared for Kris, she was kind and gentle and probably more princess material than America to be truthful. But perhaps not queen material, that took bravery, and a fiercest, America has that. I would probably always care for Kris, but it was America that I loved, deeply, wholly, consumingly. I loved America so much, that sometimes it was painful. Tearing my gaze away from Kris, I looked back at Carter who had been saying something.

"...need to sit down? Maxon?"

I had the distinct impression that he had been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Sorry?" I felt a little bad, I had no idea what he'd just been saying to me.

"Do you need a chair, do you need to sit down your Majesty, you look a bit, um, splotchy..."

Carter trailed off uncertainly, but I laughed, it was shaky and a bit disturbing to hear, but it was real. Carter just looked confused at my reaction.

"Thank you, but no I am quite alright. Splotchy you say? As in big round patches of red everywhere?"

Carter nodded, although he was still looking at me like I was delirious. Perhaps I was.

"Well, I read in a fashion magazine recently, that polka dots were all the rage. No doubt someone will sign me up to be a model for them."

Carter let out a surprised choke of laughter but quelled it when the music changed and the doors opened. My heart raced for a second thinking it would be America then my brain started working and called me an idiot for not remembering that America would be the last one through those doors.

Instead of it being America it was May And Magda Singer, America's sister, who was always a ball of energy and her mother, who was more refined, and held a bit tight on the reigns of her family's life. They were wearing gold dresses, they were both a-line, strapless and reached the floor, but Magda had a wrap around her shoulders while May didn't. She was stunning in gold and looked almost exactly like America. I smiled warmly at America's family as they walked down the aisle.

The music changed again and Marlee walked through the door, Carter let out a small gasp and I had to admit she did look lovely. I saw what he saw, a pretty blonde in a light pink gown that landed gracefully at the floor, a belt with diamonds encrusted in it was at he wait and light pink flower were on her short sleeves at her shoulders. She held pink and white roses in a bouquet in her hands. She was looking right at Carter. It was quite sweet.

Then a note reached a higher octave and the doors opened once more revealing my America. However beautiful I admitted Marlee was, America was breathtaking. I had felt like I was underwater and everything I saw was fuzzy until my eyes landed on her. Now it was like I was opening my eyes for the first time and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding until that moment. She was a vision in white. A high collar wrapped around her neck in lace and fanned out to short sleeves also in lace. The dress clung at her hips elegantly and dropped in gracefully in waves to end at her feet and belled out behind her. Her train was also delicate lace fabric and flowed behind her spilling over the end of her dress behind her. I couldn't believe I was allowed to look at her, marry her, she should have been on display behind a glass wall, where I could only look, but not touch, she was so flawless. She was smiling but I saw something in her eyes. She hadn't met my eyes yet and she seemed to be searching. She apparently couldn't see me, but I couldn't stop staring at her. America nodded to the guests politely but I sensed she was nervous. Holding on to Aspen, who had a cane and was limping slightly, she glided down the aisle, while Aspen kind of hobbled down it. I watched as she met peoples faces, first Lucy, her former maid, then her mother and sister and finally she saw me and I felt the cameras and people falling away out of sight and I can tell in her eyes she feels the same. Her eyes crinkle with laughter and I wondered what she's thinking as I look down at myself. I was decked in a suit with a blue sash, that's fairly normal, I felt the heavy weight of my crown on my head, that was normal too. I distantly heard a tinkling noise and I realized that I as wearing medals, many of them, all sparkling. I didn't usually wear any of my medals so maybe that's what she's laughing about? Then I understood, this was the same wardrobe I wore for the photo shoot with each selected girl during the beginning of the Selection. The photos went to a magazine who printed them in a poll for the public to pick the favorite picture. I remembered she was nervous getting her picture taken then and I had done al I could to make her laugh, she even added some of her own witty commentary, saying something about hanging me up with the chandeliers I thought. The memory brought a large smile to both our faces.

America was right in front of me then, and she turned to look at Aspen, she kisses his cheek and he smiled at her. There were no traces of the kind of love they used to share, it was replaced with a familial love and no jealously was there either. I didn't expect there to be anything like that, though. Aspen met my eyes then and I saw nothing but respect and happiness for us. He gently took her hand and placed it in mine. Her hand was soft and warm except for her fingers which were calloused from playing the violin. I wanted to kiss her fingers, those callouses were something I loved and admired her for. He nodded to me and I nodded back. As Aspen stepped away and off to the side America stepped into my arms.

Putting my lips near her ear I whispered so only she could hear.

"Hello, my dear." I was holding in my laughter when she responded exactly how I knew she would.

"Don't start." She warned me in a musical voice.

I let out a soft chuckle and tightened my hold on her hands as the priest began to speak to us of the promises we were asked to keep and the words we'd always have to cherish with each other, forever.

' _Till death do us part._

 **Okay! that was the second part of this little fic in Maxon's POV again. I thought this was cute, I like how Maxon kind of rambles in his own thoughts. What did you think? Dis you even notice? I always thought Maxon was kind of a rambleer in his thoughts, and when he talked to America, but not around his father and not when he acted all princely. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. I 'm currently working on the Coronation one. This is true to the wedding in The One, but Cass never wrote about the Coronation, all we know it that it's part of the wedding. After their vows, so that will be the next one and then it will lead into the reception. So let me know what ypu think, If youd like me to keep going with this...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And you can PM me if you have any other ideas! also if you liked this go on and check out my other stories! I'll be continuing with MY HEIR and the products of love I think is complete... I think. Love you all, kay I going to finish eating the cake that I started eating yesterday. Bye! :)**


End file.
